Generally, a vehicle is equipped with two external rear view mirrors and one internal rear view mirror to allow a driver to recognize the situation behind the vehicle. The external rear view mirrors are installed at left and right sides of the vehicle to show the objects appearing behind the left and right sides of the vehicle. The internal rear view mirror is installed in the vehicle to show the objects appearing behind the vehicle. A driver can freely adjust the tilting angle of the rear view mirrors, but the rear view mirrors locally show the region behind the vehicle.
In addition, when monitoring the rear region using the rear view mirrors while driving the vehicle at night, the driver may not easily recognize the traffic situation and the shape of the object appearing behind the vehicle. In this case, the driver may feel inconvenienced.